The Waking Of Midori
by BlackRose629
Summary: Summary is in the story...this is a OC fanfiction...Please read and review, but if you just want to say my Fanfic is a marysue then keep it to yourself. Because I like writing with fan characters and I like it when others do it... MewtwoXOC
1. Chap1 A waking in complete darkness

The Waking Of Midori  
  
Midori was born in a lab in the middle of uncharted island, her only friend was Mizu. Suddenly Mizu is made to forget her so she tries to find him again and help remember her. But, her father let her go with out a fight? R&R again please don't be mean in the review...and again if you have a problem with fan characters keep it to yourself I myself like when people write OCs in fan-fictions makes it different from the shows…

"_One a character is talking in thought form_"  
"Midori and Mewtwo(Mizu) are talking in Physic form"

Chapter 1: A waking in complete darkness

"It's so dark…"

"My…My whole body feels so cold…"

"Can someone hear me?"

"Am I really completely alone in darkness…"

"Please someone, anyone answer my cries…"

"I'm scared, please release from the darkness…"

"I don't want to be in this cold darkness…"

"Someone rescue me from this cold dark prison…" **As she began to lose hope on reaching someone. She began to hear a faint voice calling to her.**

"I too am in complete darkness, How long I have waited and wanted to hear another voice… And how lovely your voice is… Do you have a name?"

"No, sir I do not, I don't even know who or what I am, what about you? Do you have a name?""Sadly, I as well do not…"

"I wish I could see your face, you sound very kind and sweet…"

"Thank you, you sound very kind and sweet as well. If you truly want to see my face, keep your eyes closed and your mind open."

"Okay, I'll try…" **She did as he said… In a matter of seconds the darkness disappeared.  
**  
"Now, open your eyes…" **Again She did what he said, and opened her eyes.**

"Wow!" **When she opened her eyes the darkness was all gone, and what replaced it was a field of flowers, grass and in the middle of it was a large lake**

"This place is beautiful, where are you? I don't see you…" **She walked to the lake and looked in the water and saw herself, she had long brown hair with red in the front, her eyes were a lovely shade of red. She looked back up and she still didn't see the man.   
**  
"Sir? Are you here?" **She quickly saw something moving in the bushes, she walks toward it.   
**  
"Are you there? Will you answer me?"

"I am here…"

"Won't you please come out? Do I frighten you?"

"No, But, I may frighten you…"

"I don't understand how someone so kind, scare me?"

"I look nothing like you; my appearance may indeed scare you…"

"I could never be afraid of you; you're my Prince the one who saved me from the darkness. I am so grateful, please won't you come out?"

"No… I can't show my face to someone so beautiful…"

"Me? Beautiful?" **Her cheeks turned bright red.**

"I don't care what you look like, so please let me see you?"

"I can't…" **She smiled sweetly at him and reached her hand to his. She grabbed it then softly and slowly pulled him out of the bush. What she pulled out was what looked like a large animal, He was 2 feet taller then she was. His eyes were a shade of purple as well as long tail the rest of his body was white, and his hands only had three fingers.**

"Now you see, You must think I look disguising." **He pulled his hand away from her hand.  
**  
"No, I would never!" **She held his hands in her, and smiled up at him.  
**  
"I told you I didn't care what you looked like." **He smiled back at her.**

" Thank you, your very kind." **Time pasted as they grew closer together, it looked as if they would be together forever in this wonderful place.**

" We should gave each other names, what do you think?" **He said as he watched her pick flowers.  
**  
" But, what names would we use?" **She made the flowers she picked in to a crown and placed them on his head.  
**  
" Midori, that can be your name." **He smiled as he picked a rose and placed it in Midori's hair.  
**  
" Okay" **She began to giggle, as she walked over to the lake. Turning to him she said with a large grin now her face.** " Mizu!"

" That's great Thank you" **Mizu stood up from the field of flowers and floated over to Midori.** " Mizu, I know we haven't known each for very long, but when we're together I feel so happy."

" Midori I feel the same way…"

" You do?" **She starts to blush, she looks up at Mizu and kisses him on the cheek. Mizu face turned red, he couldn't help himself he grabbed Midori and heeled her in his arms. Midori eyes grew wide as her face became a brighter red.**

" Mizu?! What are you doing?!" **As he had her in his arms she looked up at him.**

" Please, Midori let just hold you like this a while longer…"

" O…Okay" **It wasn't that she didn't want him to stop, it was just he surprised her, he had never acted this way before. But, she wished he would never let her go.**


	2. Chap2 Goodbye, Mizu

**Mizu, still had Midori in his arms when suddenly… Flash, in a quick glimpse Midori saw many different faces of people she didn't know. Flash, She was back in Mizu's arms and back in their paradise.  
**  
" Huh? What just happen?!"

" Midori? Is something wrong, are you alright?" **He let her out of his embrace.**

" I don't know, I suddenly saw all these strange faces" **Flash** Is it working is the Female wak-- **Flash** " Stop it!!" **She Placed her hands on the side of her head**

" Midori! What's wrong?!!" **He didn't understand what was happening to Midori. He went over to her and heeled her in his arms again.** " Midori!" **Flash** You fool! Be careful you don't want to rise her heart rate to high we could lost her! **Flash**

" Mizu! Help me! Please, make them stop!" **She placed her head on Mizu chest as tears fell on to her cheeks and his chest.**

" Midori! Listen to me you have to fight it!" **He started to ran his fingers though her hair to relax her.** **Flash** ……… **Flash She looked up at him tears in her eyes.  
**  
" I keep seeing faces so many faces. Mizu, I'm so scare." 

" Don…Don't be I'm here, Remember I'm your Prince… I won't ever let you go…" **He was on the verge of tears, but heeled them back. He made a sad smile. Flash**……… **Flash**

" Arrgh!! Mizu! It hurts!"

" Midori! Please, don't leave me I love you so much! I can't bear to lose you!" **Her eyes widen at his words.**

" You do?!"

" Yes" **He closed his eyes and began to lower his head and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her eyes widened again, but then slowly closed. Flash Suddenly Mizu was gone, Their Paradise was Gone, and she was alone in a tube filled with brown water. She had opened her eyes to see all the people from before. They looked happy giving each other pats on the back, and hugging each other. They looked happy for her to be awake.  
**  
Midori- "_What's going on! Where am I!?_" **A man with white hair and green eyes walked up to the tube. He wore a white lab coat, white shirt and black pants and black shoes. It looked as if all of them wore the same things even the women. The man placed a hand on the tube. "Amazing, that her and male can breathe in water."**

The Man- Begin to lower the water she's fully awake, and someone call Giovanni. He'll want to know that she is awake.

Midori- "_Giovanni? Who's that?_" **The water suddenly began to lower and she slowly began to lower and landed on to a floor of the tube. She placed her hands on the glass of the tube and looked right at the man. He smiled back at her. She didn't understand what was going on who were these people and where was Mizu!**

Midori-Please let me go! **She began hit the glass.**

The man- calm down it's alright I'll let you out… **He was true to his word and pushed a button the glass began to lower.  
**  
Midori- who are you people, where's Mizu!!?

The man- well I don't know about this Mizu person but I'm Dr. Cray

Midori- Why! Did you wake me! Why did you take him away from me!

Dr. Cray- Please clam down young miss, It's alright your safe… **He started to place his hand on her hand to clam her, but she pulled away. It made some of the others uneasy they started to pull out what looked like a red and white balls.**

Dr. Cray- **He turned to them and yelled.** No, don't!! **He then turned back to Midori.** It's alright… who is this Mizu you talked about?

Midori- He my friend… He saved me from the darkness, please sir I have to find him!

Dr. Cray- hm… the only thing other then you is Mewtwo… but, His name isn't Mizu…

Midori- Mewtwo?

Dr. Cray- Yes he is the other experiment here…

Midori- please take me to him…!

Dr. Cray- He is in the tube next to you…

Midori-… **She did as he said and there he was Mizu a sleep in tube of brown water just as she was.** O.O! Mizu! **She jumped in to the air and floated to him. And placed her hands on the glass.  
**  
Dr. Cray- **His eyes grew wide to see her fly though the air** So our presumption of her having the same powers as Mew were right! 

Midori- Mizu… **Suddenly The machines began to start flashing red and a large warning flashed on the screens.**

Midori- What happening!!!

Dr. Cray- It's Mewtwo his heart rate is rising to high if this keeps up he'll die and all our work will be lost!

Midori- If he clams down then he'll be alright?

Dr. Cray- yes, but I don't how you'll be able to…

Midori- I know how you don't have to worry… **Sigh She closed her eyes, placed her hands and forehead on the glass of the tube. Keeping her mind open she suddenly found herself in darkness again. But, in front of her was Mizu… he was hitting the air around him and throwing purple balls of energy all over the place, one of them nearly hit Midori when she moved out of it's way. He also was screaming Midori's name.  
**  
" MIDORI!!! MIDORI!!! YOU MONSTERS GAVE HER BACK!!!" 

" MIZU, STOP IT!!" **Mizu's eyes widen that the sound of her voice, he turned around to see his beloved. With out hesitation floated as fast as he could to her and pulled her close to him.**

" Midori I thought I lost you…"

" Mizu, you have to calm down! please if you keep this up your heart will gave out and you'll die!"

" I don't care, as long as I have you in my arms That's all I need…"

" Mizu please listen to me, I can't stay like this with you…"

" I don't understand… Midori what are you saying…"

" I'm awake in the real world and I'm starting to feel weak from use this ability after being waken…" 

" No… I can't lose you not again…"

" You…You won't lose me I'll be waiting for you…" **tears form in her eyes…**

" When you wake up… then we can be together…"

" Midori… please don't leave…"

" I'm sorry… Mizu don't worry this isn't goodbye… I love you…" **She kisses him on the cheek and suddenly disappears.  
**  
" Midori…" **In the real world, Midori suddenly begins to fell from the air.**

Dr. Cray- oh, no!! **He runs to her and catches her before she hit the ground.** Young miss, are you alright?

Midori- I'm fine… How his heart rate?

Dr. Cray- still in the danger zone… what did you see in there?

Midori- He was upset of what you people did…

Dr Cray- what did we do? **He placed her softly on the ground.**

Midori- waking me up and taking me away from him…

Dr. Cray- so you're the reason… I see, we'll have erase his memory of you to make sure this never happens again…

Midori-What!! You Monster!!! **she quickly got up and was about to attack him. When suddenly two pokemon appears in front of her a GranBull, and a Arcanine.  
**


	3. Chap 3 My Father Giovanni

GranBull & Arcanine- Grr!! **She gasped, theses pokemon scared her…**

Dr. Cray- You have no choose in the matter…

Midori- Monster!!

Dr. Cray- Sticks and Stones… GranBull!! Arcanine!! Take her to Giovanni! **They quickly did what their master said, Arcanine lifted Midori on to his back and they ran out door…  
**  
Midori- Mizu… I'm sorry… **She placed her hands over her face and sobbed. The pokemon walked out another door they were outside. A waiting them was a plane with a large red "R" on it.**

Giovanni- So this is her… **Midori moved her hands to see the man called Giovanni Let her down and go back to your master! They did what they were told, leaving Giovanni and Midori alone…**

Giovanni- follow me… **He started up the stairs to his plane.**

Midori-… **She followed him, after what just happened she really didn't care what happen… with out Mizu life wasn't worth living… She sat in a chair facing Giovanni, still not saying anything.  
**  
Giovanni- you must be hungry, here some fruits…

Midori- no…

Giovanni- I heard what happen I'm very sorry If I was there I would have stopped them…

Midori- I'll never see him again will I… **It was strange… why was she clam with this man… why was she even talking to him.**

Giovanni- don't worry you will I'll make sure of it…

Midori- how…

Giovanni- you leave that up to me… I mean what are Father's for…

Midori- father?

Giovanni- Yes, you were made from my DNA and also the DNA of a female Mew… You know what we still haven't given you a name…

Midori- I have a name…

Giovanni-oh, and what is it?

Midori- Midori… **A year pasted, Midori is in her room playing her plush of a Gengar. When she hears voices from outside her door, they sounded like a man and a women talk. Midori got up from her bed, opened her door a crack to see who is they were. It was two of her father's team rocket members.**

Woman- It's so creep, why does the boss have us put that thing down there.

Man-Yeah, I knew it's one of the boss's strongest pokemon but it's still so creep.

Woman-Well, at least this is the last time we'll see that thing again.

Midori- Thing? **She opens then door.** Wait!

Man & Woman- huh?

Midori- Tell me!

Man- what are you talking about, Miss Midori?

Midori- **She runs up to the man and grabs his shirt than she said in an angry tone.** The Pokemon!!

Man-The…the basement. **She let go of the man's shirt, started to ran to the direction of the basement but turned to the man and said "Thanks" then began to ran to the basement again.**

Woman-she really is a weird girl…

Man- **rubbing his chest.** yeah… **Midori made her way to the door of the basement. But, hesitated for a moment, then began to talk to herself.**

Midori- Midori, what are you doing… It may not even be him down there and he won't even remember you… **sigh, she rested her back now the wall and leaned her head on her right hand. **well even if he doesn't remember me he must be lonely down in the basement. **She got off the wall and walked to the door again.** okay, here we go… **She opened the door and walked down the stairs. What she saw was a very large machine in the center was Mizu covered in machines himself.  
**  
Midori- oh, poor Mizu…

Mewtwo- Hm? Who's there?

Midori- O.o!? Oh, um… I'm sorry…

Mewtwo- What do you want…

Midori- Nothing, I just thought you maybe lonely down here.

Mewtwo- I do not need a human's company…

Midori- I'm sorry… I guess I'll leave you alone… **She turned to the back to the stairs about to leave when she suddenly heard Mewtwo say "Wait…"** Yes? **She quickly turned back to him, hoping maybe he remembered her even a little.**

Mewtwo- who are you? I feel as if we have met before…

Midori- **A soft smile appeared on her face.** Oh, well my name is Mido-- **Suddenly the door slams open her father stood at the door way with a very angry look on his face.**

Giovanni- MIDORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!!

Midori- Giovanni, I was jus--

Giovanni- Quiet!! You're not allowed in here now get out!!

Midori-But, you said that whe-- **She suddenly stopped when He slammed his hand on the railing  
**  
Giovanni- I don't care what I said before, Go to your room now!!

Midori-… **She said nothing else to him, but gave him the angriest look she had ever gave a person before. Before she walked up the stairs she turned back to Mewtwo with a soft smile.** I'm sorry Mizu…

Giovanni- Midori, NOW!! **She ran up the stairs, through the door running to her room.  
**  
Mewtwo- Mizu…

Midori- That Bastard!! He lied to me! **She punches the wall in anger.** how dare he yell at me like that and in front of Mizu to… **The door started to open and a women walked in she was dressed in the team rocket uniform.**

Woman- Miss Midori, I was told to take you to get your dress for the ball…

Midori- **sigh** very well… "_For now I'll play good daughter, then I'll run away and free Mizu._"


	4. Chap4 The escape and invitation

(The next day, at the ball.)

**Midori stood in the ball with her bag of clothes, money, Pokemon, and her cell phone.**

Midori- "_After this stupid ball I'll free Mizu and we can finally be free from that bastard Giovanni…_"

(The Team Rocket base, in the basement)

Mewtwo- Now I fully perceive my power…But what is my purpose… **footsteps come from the door.  
**  
Giovanni- To serve your master… You were created to fight for me, that is your purpose.

Mewtwo- That cannot be… You said we're partners, we stood as equals. 

Giovanni- You were created by humans to obey humans, you could never be our equal.

Mewtwo- Human may have created me, but they will never enslave me. This cannot be my destiny. **Mewtwo, started to destroy the machines around him.**

Giovanni- stop this, now!

Mewtwo- I was not born a pokemon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me, so I stand alone! **Using his powers he began to destroy the team rocket base. Mewtwo flies from the base and lands on the land he was born on.**

Mewtwo- who am I? What is my reason for being…? I will find my own purpose and purge this planet of all who a oppose me… Human and pokemon alike… The world will heed my warning. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin…

(At the ball)**Suddenly Midori hears her cell phone's ring tone, she got her cell out of her backpack, then heeled the phone to her left ear.  
**  
Midori- hello? **It was Giovanni's voice saying that Mewtwo had destroyed the base and run away.** He did what?! **She went back to Giovanni and talked with him, he told her that she should go back on her journey be a pokemon trainer so if she ever heard a rumor of Mewtwo to report back to him. She told him she would but, after she left with all her things, she smashed her cell phone so he would be unable to find her.  
**  
**Months pasted and still no sign of Mizu, Midori wished there just a little sign of him. Midori sat at the edge of a cliff, she wore a long black over coat, blue T-shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black belt with 6 poke balls. She suddenly gets a tap on her left shoulder she turns and it's a girl she asked Midori if she would have a pokemon battle with her. Midori said yes and the began to battle what they didn't know that a Fearow was waking them. After Midori defeated the girl, she walked back to the cliff and leaded down on the grass.**

Midori- Mizu, where are you… **She closed her eyes and began to relax. When she suddenly felt that someone was above her.** hm? **She opened her eyes and found a Dragonite looking down at her the Dragonite was holding a letter out to her.  
**  
Midori- hm? Oh hello, is that for me?

Dragonite- "Yup" . 

Midori- **Midori petted Dragonite on the cheek** well thank you Dragonite.

Dragonite- **Purrs, then smiles** "Your welcome…" **Midori opened the letter and in it was a long silver letter, and on the top of it was a little round blue ball. Another paper that said "Yes or No"**

Midori- hm… that's weird **Suddenly a hologram of a woman appeared on the sliver letter.  
**  
Hologram woman- Greeting pokemon trainer, I bear an invitation. You have been chosen to join out of a select group of pokemon trainers at special gathering. It will be hosted by my master the world greatest pokemon trainer. At his palace on new island, chartered fairy will leave from old shore wert to take you to the island this after noon. Only trainer that presents this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend you most reply add-once, my master awaits you. **She than disappears**

Midori- Sounds like fun, guess I'll go. **She checked yes on the other paper and gave it back to Dragonite. He then flow in to the air and left.**

Midori- Guess I'll get to Shore wert, it looks like it going to rain.


	5. Chap5 New Island

(Shore wert)

Midori- man, I'm soaked… **She got a towel out her backpack. **oh, no my poke balls are super soaked… **She began to dry herself and her poke balls. All around her trainers had their pokemon out their poke balls. The doors flow open, three more trainers ran in with a Togepi and Pikachu.**

Misty- Togepi's totally soaked…

Brock- I can't believe how fast the storm came up!

Ash- **Pikachu started to shake to dry himself, getting water on ash.** wahh!! **The moment they walked in Midori couldn't keep her eyes off their Togepi and Pikachu. She really liked cute Pokémon so it was a real treat to see some. She noticed that the girl only had a very small towel to dry her Togepi with.**

Midori- poor little guy… **She got her backpack to get more towels. She got up and tap the girl on the shoulder.**

Misty- hm?

Midori- **Smiles** This is for your Togepi **She handed misty the towel, she then turned and went to Pikachu.** Hello there **She looked up to them.** Is it okay if I pet him?

Ash- sure

Midori- thanks **She begin to pet Pikachu.** Aw, you are just so cute

Pikachu- "Thanks"

Midori- oh, by the way I'm Midori.

Ash- I'm Ash, Brock, and this is Misty… **As they spoke a group of trainer we're arguing with Officer Jenny and Haber Manger.**

Boy- What?! The ferry is canceled?!

Girl- But I got to get to new island!! **As she said this others in the group agreed and protest of the cancellation. Some saying it was no big deal that it's just raining.**

Officer Jenny- It's more then just Rain! The Haber manger thinks this could be the worst storm ever.

Haber Manger- Listen to me! The prophets and predicted; the return of the winds of water. For I've preyed that mankind would never witness; That Deadly storm ever again.

Officer Jenny- Isn't that just a legend?

Haber Manger- The ancient writing tell of a storm wiping out all but a few Pokémon. In their sorrow the water of their tears somehow restored the lives lost in the storm.

**As she spoke of the legend ash tries to get himself and Pikachu to the front of the crowd to get a better view. Midori does the same wanting to learn more about this legend.**

Haber Manger- But, there are no Pokémon tears today just waters that no one can survive.

Officer Jenny- And that's why your ferry to new island has been canceled.

Boy- Well, I'm going to new island anyway; All my Pokémon are water type. We'll just swim over to that palace!

Haber Manger- I warn you the waves be savage! You will never make it!!

Officer Jenny- And besides if you tried that stunt and your Pokémon got hurt you'd be out of luck! Because we had to close down the Pokémon center!

Ash- Uh, how come?

Officer Jenny- Because the nurse in charge of the center disappeared last month. And if any of you see her please contact me at once; That's a picture of her over there on the wall.

**After Jenny mentioned the nurse's disappearing and poster Brock walked over to it and took a look.**

Brock- Ooh! She's cute! Hm…? She sure looks familiar…

**Even after jenny and the harbor manger's warnings some of the trainers go outside in the storm wanting to cross the ocean. One boy gets onto his Pidgeot and flies off. Another gets on his Gyarados and swims across.**

Officer Jenny- Come back here! Or I'll place you under arrest! After Jenny said this a girl jumps on her Dewgong and starts swimming away.

Haber Manger- Some trainers have no fear to them this is one more challenge. They follow their hearts that is what sets them a part and will make them pokemon masters.

**In all the commotion Midori manages to sneaks way the words she hear before leaving come from the manger wishing good luck to all the trainers. She manages to walk a few feet away unseen. Facing the docks she prepares herself to fly over to the island. Moving her pokeballs to her backpack so they wouldn't be lost on the way to new island; She flies up and soars over the water for a bit before moving a high so she isn't seen. The rain fell begin to make it hard for her to see; She swiftly take hold of her googols that were her pocket then places them over her eyes. As she flew near the clouds she watch a near by boat. With Ash, Misty, and Brock along with two others a woman and a man; after a few moments at sea the boat fell over.**

Midori- "_Oh,no!!_"

**She saw that Brock and Misty hang on too a Staryu. Soon after seeing them Ash popped out the water with Pikachu on his shoulder He was hang on to a Squirtle. As the group struggled to stay a float. Midori use her powers to keep them from going under. But, when they jumped into the air and down into the water she could see them to help. The feeling of horror over came her and she look over the water to see if they had come back up. Eventually she saw them burst out of the water near the island. She looks over to the shore seeing the mysterious woman from the invitation standing at the dock. She watch as Ash and the other climbed out of the water to the dock. She swiftly dived into the water and swam to the dock as well. No one noticing her go into the water and swim to them Once she was on the dock she stood next to Misty. She them place her hand on misty's shoulder and smile.**

Midori- Good to see you guy got here okay.

Misty- huh? Oh! Midori! You surprise me!

Midori- **giggles** sorry about that.

Woman- My master bids you welcome to new island. Will you kindly present your invitation? Both Ash and Midori get their invitation and display it so the woman could see.

Brock- I knew I recognized that face!

Woman- What?

Brock- Aren't you the nurse that's missing from the treatment center?

Misty- you do look just like her.

Woman- I fear you are mistaken. I have dwelt on this island and have always have been in the service of my master. Please, come this way. My master awaits your arrival.

**Midori looked at the woman confused; the way she talked sound as if she was being controlled. But she pushed the thought a side and fellow her and the other up the stairs. After a bit of walking the end up in front of a large door; As they got closer to the door Midori began to think of how this place cam to be.**

Midori- "_this is weird; I feel as if I know this place but… how?_"

Woman- Now that you are here all trainers that are worthy are present.

Ash- huh? There's only 3 of 'em

Misty- Aren't we going to wait for the others?

Woman- Only the trainers who are capable in bracing the storm have proven themselves worthy in my master's eyes?

Brock- The storm was some kind of test?

Midori- Hm… And who is this master of yours?

**The woman continued to speak as if Midori and Brock hadn't even spoken.**

Woman- Please release your Pokémon from their pokéballs and join the others. It won't be long before my master intentions are clear.

**After saying this the large door behind them closed. Making sure no one could get in or out.**


End file.
